


In Some Other Life

by exhaustedwerewolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (of people who are already in a, Declarations Of Love, Don't investigate how this fits with the timelines too much because I Don't Know, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Overwatch, Pre-SEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: 2040. A beach, a bottle, and a bond that will surely last through anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the David Jones poem at the end of the work.

The night was vivid.

 

First there was the sharpness of the sea air, the sweet reek of whatever it was they were drinking, clinging to Jack’s clothes and to Gabe’s breath. There was the faintly hysterical humour of exhaustion, that peculiar alertness a whisker away from jumpiness- and of course, the shapeless roar of the waves in the dark; sand and salt and smothered laughter. 

 

“Dios míos, Jack,  _ shut up. _ ” Gabriel gasped, breathless, his eyes shining with it.

 

“You're one to talk!” Jack grinned back, leaning in close to liberate the bottle from him, fingers brushing his easily. He pulled back to take a swig, only for his face to fall in momentary disappointment. “We drank it all already?” It wasn't until the words were out of his mouth that he realised how he sounded; like a kicked puppy, but it was too late. He’d set Gabriel off again-  for a few moments he held his head in his hands, trying to keep it together, before collapsing onto Jack in hysterics, defeated. His shoulders shook, and before he knew it, Jack was chuckling too, and in less than a minute they were both gone, drowning out the whole ocean between the two of them.

  
  


“Gabe,” Jack whispered, when they'd calmed down a little. He felt for his hand in the darkness; found it, took it. “Gabe.”

 

“Spit it out, Morrison.” Gabriel replied, all show- Jack could hear the smile behind his voice. 

 

“I love you, Gabe.”

 

Quiet. Gabriel’s expression was hard to read in the low light. Then;

 

“You're drunk, Jack.”

 

“I'm drunk, and I love you.” Jack declared in response, pulling Gabriel’s hand to his lips and kissing it clumsily.

 

“ _ Shhh _ shut up.” Laughter in his reply, but something else too, a note of hope that sent Jack to his feet, stumbling a little in the sand. He cupped his hands around his mouth, turned out to sea.

 

“I love you, Gabriel Reyes!” He shouted, victorious, beaming.

 

“Morrison!” Gabriel tried. “Shut up right now or you'll get us caught and that's an order-” but it wasn't his Commander voice, not even close, and he couldn't for the life of him  _ stop laughing. _

 

“I love you,” Jack said again, quieter this time, like a revelation. He reached down to Gabriel who took his hands, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “I love you!” 

 

“Jack,  _ oh my God _ -!” The two of them, hanging off one another, sea spray crashing around them, hopeless. “I love you too, Jack, what the  _ fuck _ -”

**Author's Note:**

> In some other life  
> We are standing  
> Side by side and  
> Laughing that, in  
> Some other life
> 
> We are apart. 
> 
> \- David Jones


End file.
